


Springer-Praxis space books

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Catalog, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. The Japanese and Indian Space Programs:Two Roads into Space

_The Japanese and Indian Space Programme_ tells the story of two nations and the contrasting development of their space programmes.  
  
Japan became the fourth nation in space in 1970, having begun its commitment to a space programme as early as the 1950s. Since then, Japan has become one of the most successful spacefaring nations, having flown space probes to the Moon, Mars and comet Halley.  
  
India’s space programme is a unique attempt to put space research at the service of economic development. India has built rockets to place in orbit sophisticated satellites for use in weather forecasting, cyclone warning, Earth resources observations, communications and basic education.  
  
Asia will be the leading region for space development in the early 21st century. This book compares and contrasts the Japanese and Indian space programmes, how they have developed and how they are likely to proceed in the future. It tells the story of the visionaries, the scientists and the engineers, with their successes, adventures, disappointments and dreams.  
  
**Brian Harvey** received his BA in History and Political Science at Trinity College, Dublin in 1975 and his MA in History at the University College, Dublin in 1987. He works as a research consultant in the areas of poverty, homelessness, social exclusion and European affairs, and is a writer and broadcaster on space exploration and related themes. He is a Fellow of the British Interplanetary Society and a Gold Medal winner in the University Philosophical Society, Dublin. He is married to Judith Kiernan. They have a daughter, Valerie, and a son, Alistair.  
  
Table of contents:

  * List of photographs, tables, figures and maps
  * Author’s introduction  
  
PART I JAPAN  
  

    1. Origins
    2. The making of a space programme
    3. Scientific programmes
    4. Advances in technology, engineering and applications
    5. Japanese in space
    6. Japan’s space infrastructure
    7. Future prospects
  
  
PART II INDIA  
  

    1. Origins
    2. Space technology for development
    3. New launchers
    4. Indian space facilities
    5. Future prospects  
  

    6. Two roads into space
  
  
Annexes 
    1. Japanese launches
    2. Japanese payloads launched by other countries
    3. India’s launches
    4. Indian launches by other countries
  
  

  * Bibliography
  * References
  * Index

**Extent: **209 pages  
**Publication Date: **May 2000 


	2. Jupiter Odyssey

_Jupiter Odyssey_ tells the story of NASA’s Galileo mission. Although conceived in 1975, the Galileo spacecraft was not able to be launched until 1989. On its 6-year voyage to Jupiter, it studied the Earth/Moon system and the planet Venus and returned the first close-up views of asteroids, one of which was found to possess a small companion. After releasing a probe to dive into Jupiter’s atmosphere, Galileo entered orbit around the giant planet and began a tour of its four large moons, Io, Europa, Ganymede and Callisto.  
  


David Harland concentrates on the discoveries made by the Galileo spacecraft, rather than on the politics of its protracted development, devoting particular attention to Jupiter’s ‘fire and ice’ moons. Io is the most volcanically active body in the Solar System, and there is growing evidence of an ocean beneath Europa’s icy surface, with the tantalising possibility that life may exist there.  
  
Profusely illustrated, Jupiter Odyssey is an engaging account of this important mission of discovery.   
  
Table of contents:

  * List of Illustrations
  * List of Tables
  * Foreword
  * Acknowledgements
  * Author’s Preface   
  

    1. Early days
    2. Reconnaissance
    3. Galileo’s ordeal
    4. An exploring Machine
    5. The long haul
    6. Target in sight
    7. Atmospheric probe
    8. The capture orbit
    9. Tectonic Ganymede
    10. Battered Callisto
    11. Euroean enigma
    12. Jupiter from orbit
    13. Moonlets and rings
    14. Fiery Io
    15. Passing the torch
  
  

  * Facts and figures
  * IAU nomenclature
  * Glossary
  * Notes and references
  * Further reading and websites
  * Index

  
  
  
  
**Extent: **464 pages : Approx 200 illustrations   
**Publication Date: **September 2000


	3. The Rocket Men

In four short years from 1961, the first manned orbiting space vehicle ­ Vostok ­ went into orbit, the first spacecraft piloted by a woman was launched, and the first man stepped outside his orbiting spaceship. All these milestone events were achieved by the USSR.  
  
At the height of the Cold War in the early 1960s, the USSR dominated the ‘space race’ that would ultimately become a race to land a man on the Moon.  
  
How did the Soviet Union get such a head-start on the USA? In _The Rocket Men_, Rex Hall and David Shayler chronicle the rise of the Soviet space program, from its early beginnings to the development of the huge launch complex that is still in use today. This detailed yet highly readable book draws on recently released archive information and features photographs, from people who lived and worked in Star City, never before seen in the West.   
  
**Here is the definitive book about a time when Russia was supreme in space! **  
  
Table of contents:

  * Foreword
  * Authors’ preface
  * Acknowledgements
  * List of illustrations and tables   
  

    1. First dreams, theories and pioneers
    2. First launcher, pad and satellites
    3. First spacecraft and first cosmonauts
    4. First man and first day
    5. First group flights and first woman
    6. First crew and first EVA
    7. The legacy
  
  

  * Conclusions
  * Appendix
  * Index

  
  
**Extent: **352 pages  
**Publication Date: **April 2001


	4. Skylab

Between May 1973 and February 1974 three teams of astronauts increased the American space endurance record from 14 days, set in 1965, to three months aboard the Skylab space station in missions lasting 28, 59 and 84 days. American astronauts did not surpass these records for over 20 years until the NASA Mir missions began in 1995.  
  
Skylab evolved from plans to use Apollo lunar hardware for extended scientific missions in Earth orbit, becoming a platform for research in solar science, stellar astronomy, space physics, earth resources, life and material sciences. Skylab was where Americans first learned the skill of truly living and working in space, even offering students the chance to fly their own experiments on a manned spacecraft.  
  
In Skylab ­ America’s Space Station, David Shayler chronicles the evolution of the station, its infrastructure on the ground including astronaut training, each of the three manned missions, summary of results, achievements and the lessons learned. The creation of the International Space Station is the real legacy of Skylab as American astronauts once again embark on extended missions around the Earth.   
  


**Table of Contents**

Foreword

Author’s preface

Acknowledgements

List of illustrations, plates and tables

Acronyms and abbreviations

Prologue

  
  


  1. Origins
  2. Preparing for Flight
  3. The Human Element
  4. Flight Operations
  5. Research Fields
  6. Beyond Skylab

  
  


Appendix

The astronauts

Mission data

Experiment data

Bibliography

Index

  
  
**Extent: **400 pages (Colour insert with 3 plates)  
**Publication Date: **May 2001


	5. Project Mercury

Only five years after launching Explorer, its first primitive satellite, the USA was putting men into space in the first American manned spaceflight programme, Mercury. How was the technology developed, what were the problems to be overcome, and who were the people behind this programme?   
  
Project Mercury details the development of the Mercury programme, together with its associated infrastructure. It highlights the differences in Redstone/Atlas technology, drawing comparisons between ballistic capsules and alternative types of spacecraft. Astronaut selection and training is also covered, as well as tracking systems, flight control, basic principles of spaceflight and detailed accounts of individual flights.   
  
This book gives a detailed review of the pioneering Project Mercury, including the basic principles of rocket propulsion, orbital flight, re-entry and recovery places the Mercury program into its proper technological and socio-political perspectives tells the very human stories inside the project, such as Gus Grissom's precarious rescue from his sinking spacecraft, Liberty-Bell 7 (recently recovered from the ocean floor and on permanent display at the Kansas Space and Cosmosphere, Kansas).  
  
**Table of Contents**

List of figures

List of tables

Author’s preface

Acknowledgements

List of acronyms

  
  
**Part I Genesis**   
  


  1. A war of ideals
  2. Dreaming of space
  3. Preparing for war
  4. Popularising space flight
  5. Defining the frontier

  
  
**Part II Infrastructure**   
  


  1. The National Aeronautics and Space Administration
  2. Astronauts
  3. Operations Division

  
  
**Part III Hardware**   
  


  1. Mercury Spacecraft (Type D)
  2. Developing the Mercury Spacecraft
  3. Mercury Spacecraft Earth Landing System
  4. Launch Escape System
  5. Handling the Mercury Spacecraft at Cape Canaveral
  6. The Mercury pressure suit
  7. Mercury Little Joe
  8. Mercury Scout
  9. Mercury Redstone
  10. Mercury Atlas D

  
  
**Part IV Project Mercury Flight Programme**   
  


  1. The race to be first
  2. Sustained effort

  
  
**Part V Aftermath**   
  


  1. Scientific experiments
  2. Recovering Liberty Bell 7
  3. Project Mercury in retrospect
  4. Project Mercury as a first step
  5. Alternative paths

  
  
**Part VI Appendices**   
  


  1. Astronauts' biographies
  2. The 'Mercury 13'
  3. Hardware dimensions
  4. How space flight is achieved
  5. The human element
  6. Tables

  
  


Bibliography and sources

Index

  
  
  
  
**Extent: **516 pages  
**Publication Date: **July 2001


End file.
